Relationships among entities such as businesses and customers may be developed or improved by personalizing communications among target recipients of messages or other communication items shared among the entities. For example, many businesses recognize that personalized customer service may encourage customers to continue and expand a business relationship over time, thus driving new growth and helping the business to achieve or maintain competitive agility.
As an example, customer relationship management (CRM) may involve acquiring and retaining customers or other types of business partners, improving loyalty and gaining insight among such business partners, and implementing strategies focused on such customers or business partners.
Developing personalized communications may involve obtaining information regarding target recipients of messages. For example, a business may obtain personal information regarding customers or potential customers such as their name, contact information, purchase history and/or personal preferences. Further, the business may obtain information associated with data items such as products that the customers or potential customers may find interesting. The business may then develop marketing campaigns or newsletters that may be personalized for each individual target recipient based on the obtained information. Such information may more conveniently be presented to a reader via a table such as a product table. However, some target recipients may prefer to receive communication items via a plain text-based communication medium such as fax or plain text email messages, and thus table formatting provided by markup language representations of tables may not provide feasible representations for viewing.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide techniques for generating data item tables in plain text table structured views.